1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baking oven and is more particularly concerned with an improved manner of controlling the hot air current circulation in the baking compartment to ensure a more uniform baking of dough products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The baking oven, to which the inventive improvements herein are applied, is of the type having a housing formed by a back wall and by circumscribing walls joining the back wall at one end and having an access door structure at the other end. The housing is divided into an air heating-and-propelling room and a baking compartment by a vertical rear wall parallel to the back wall. The rear wall has a central air suction opening for an air fan located into the room, the latter further containing heating coils for heating the air propelled by the air fan. The edges of the rear wall terminate short of the housing circumscribing walls so as to define therewith a peripheral air outlet passage; the fan thus creating an annulus-like hot air current in the baking compartment, between the air outlet passage and the suction opening, for baking dough products in the baking compartment. A baking oven of this type is to be found in Canadian Pat. No. 1,199,229 of Jan. 14, 1986, which includes both a proofer compartment and a baking compartment; the present invention being concerned only with the baking oven per se, that is the baking compartment.
In a baking oven of the type described above, the rear wall behind which the air is centrally mounted is rectangular, so that, with the fan ejecting air in a circular array, the flow of air (volume per unit of time) is uneven along the rectangular air outlet passage. Also, the air ejected into the baking compartment by the sections of the air outlet passage located closer to the fan, is sucked in by the fan faster than the air ejected through the remaining sections. This causes a disturbance in the air current in the baking compartment resulting in an uneven baking of the dough products. A major object of the invention therefore lies in improvements tending to lessen the aforementioned disturbance in the air current caused by the rectangular shape of the rear wall in conjunction with the circular radial path of the air from the fan.